Sexy Silk
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Different WWE Superstars Erotic stories *reviews are welcome *
1. Chapter 1: Seth

Seth & Mia were friends for a long time

They met in Tampa

As you were finish training in WWE Development

Mia sat down outside of the ring

She was tired and push to the limits

By you're friend Page

As Mia try to catch your breath

Seth sat next to you

He had big smiled on his face

Mia respond Hey

Seth : Are you about to get going ?

Mia : Yes eventually

Seth was watching her carefully

As her body was cover in sweat

Seth gently touch her hand

Mia smiled as she was going to speak

Seth got up

Mia : What's wrong ?

Seth : Nothing

_Mia : Seth you have been acting strange lately_

_Seth : I'm always strange_

Mia laughed

Seth: take care mia

As he was going walk to the Men Locker room

Mia follow him into the hallway

Seth ignore try to act like

He didn't feel her behind him

_True is_

_Seth had a big crush on Mia_

_For months now_

_He didn't know how to tell her_

Also he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had

Mia grab seth hand

Seth look at her

Mia : Are you okay ?

Seth : I don't know how to tell you

Mia look worried

Seth titled her his head

Mia was looking at his eyes

Seth was looking at her lips

Before Mia could say

Seth kissed her tenderly

Good thing they were by them self

Mia was shocked

As Seth pulled away

Mia looked him

Seth never seem Mia speechless

Mia : Did you just ?

Seth nodded

Mia : Why would you do that?

Seth : Mia .. ( he look down )

She look at him

Mia thought Seth finally made his moved

Seth : just ignore what happen

Mia : What ?

Seth : Yes I shouldn't have kiss you

He was about to walk into locker room

Mia pulled him closed to her

His hands were on his waist

Mia : Come on with me( her eyes were looking at Woman's locker room )

Seth shook his head

Mia : Are you sure ?

She walk away from Seth seductively

Mia headed to the Locker room

As she turn on the water

Mia felt refreshed as the warm water kept pouring on her body

As she was washing her face

Seth was standing outside the Woman Locker room

He was hesitated

Seth open the door and walk around the locker room

He look around

Seth saw Mia clothes on the ground

Her gray shirt

Red bra sport and black boy short

Mia Black shorts

Seth smiled and thought no going back

As he saw Mia washing her hair

She didn't know he was there

As Seth took his clothes off

Mia turn around and smiled at him

Seth didn't know what to say

Mia kiss him

Seth was now wet and now cover in soap

Mia : _Took you long enough_

Seth smiled

As he was kissing Mia

Her hands were touching his face

While Seth hands were exploring her body

Mia couldn't help to moan

As Seth was kissing her neck

Her hands was touching his firm chest

Seth look at her brown eyes

His wet mouth was very tender touching his collar bone

Mia was looking at his erect penis

She was biting his lip

Seth : Why didn't I do this earlier ?

Mia : You tell me

Seth didn't respond

Mia ran her hands through Seth's hands

Seth still couldn't believe what was happening

Until Mia push him to the shower wall

Seth took control from them

He pick her up

Mia long toned legs around his waist

His penis touching her inner lips

Mia kissed him

As Seth pulled away

She bit his lip

Seth guide himself inside of her

Mia gasp

_Seth whisper Are you okay ?_

_Mia : never felt better_

Seth thrust harder then before

Their lips meeting more passionately

Each time

Seth wonder how much he could hold longer

Mia pulled Seth's hair

She arch her back

Seth smiled as their lips were now barely touching

Mia start heavy breathing

Seth look at her

As his left hand was now on clit

Mia led a loud whimper

Seth kiss her

As her nails was touching his back

Seth moan as she scratch her back

Seth slowly thrust in and out her

As he kept getting push to her limits

She kiss his shoulder

As Seth was holding her tightly

Mia start to orgasm

Seth felt her inner walls tighten

He let a grunt

Mia smiled at him

As she felt her whole body letting go

Seth orgasm right after

As Seth let Mia feet on the ground

Mia face went to his chest

Seth still holding tightly

He turn the water off

Mia look him

_Seth : Want to have dinner at my place ?_

_Mia : No I ready had my desert _

Seth had a smirk on his face

Mia : Sure I would love to


	2. Chapter 2 : Randy

Rosaline has been Randy Valet for many months

At first she hate the idea

She hear about Randy reputation

_First time they met_

Randy was in his wrestling attire

As Stephanie walk with Rosaline to talk to Randy

Randy noticed Rosaline Long black hair

She was wearing Black Leather pants and Red shirt

Stephanie : Randy this Rosaline

Rosaline smiled at him

As he look mischievous

Stephanie : I will let you too talk a bit

Now

Randy and Rosaline were close friends

Many people question their friendship

Randy was eating a turkey burger outside in a cafe

Rosaline had finish eating

Randy : How did you finish eating before me ?

Rosaline : Who knows ?

Randy shook his head

Rosaline smiled at him

Randy finish eating

Rosaline: Can i ask something ?

Randy : Sure

Rosaline : Can do me a favor ?

Randy gave her a serious trouble

Was she having money problems ?

Randy : It depends

Rosaline touch his hand

Randy : So what is it ?

Rosaline pulled away and look down

Randy : Rosaline really tell me

Rosaline : It's embarrassing me to ask you this

Randy look at her brown eyes

Rosaline : Can you ?

Randy noticed she was nervous

Rosaline : Can you be my first?

Randy look confused

Rosaline mumble why did ask you ?

Randy wait a minute you're A

Rosaline: doesn't say out loud

Randy : Why are you shame out that ?

Rosaline : Nobody knows

Randy : You should proud of it

Rosaline : So is that a yes or no ?

Randy : Why the hell did you pick me ?

Rosaline : I have know you now for three years

Randy : I know we are closed but do you really want do this ?

Rosaline : Yes but you can say no

Randy :( touch her hand gentle) Calm down ,I will you tell later

Rosaline : When ?

Randy smiled and said later

Two weeks later

Randy still has not maybe his decision

He knew normally

He would say yes

But Rosaline had been friend for a long time

They travel together

Only time they didn't see each other was off days

Even then they kept in contact

Raw WWE Segment

Randy was taking shirt off backstage

When Rosaline walk in

They were in character

Randy look serious

Rosaline smiled at him

As she walk to him

His eyes were glue to her

Her hands went to side

Randy :Yes

Rosaline : I need you focus tonight

Randy : I'm

Rosaline : No I need the ruthless viper back

Randy : How more ruthless do you want to me ?

Rosaline pulled away and said_ you know perfectly ruthless i want to _

_As segment off the air _

_A Few minutes later_

_Kofi Kingston entrance hit _

_He walk out _

_The crowd cheer _

_Until Randy attack from behind _

_Kofi try to fight back but Randy got the upper hand _

_He threw Kofi against the stairs _

_Randy toss Kofi in the ropes_

_He did his famous DDT_

_King : Someone stop him_

_Randy face impression was evil_

_He look at the crowd_

_As the crowd boo_

_Kofi try to get up _

_Randy grab a chair _

_He put between Kofi's neck_

_As he going hurt him _

_The refree try to stop him _

_Randy push them away _

_Until Rosaline came out_

_She got in the ring _

_She look concern _

_Randy was in corner_

_Rosaline : I got this_

_The Refree left _

_Randy watch as she took his face_

_Rosaline : Finish him_

_Randy pun Kofi_

_Rosaline had the biggest smile on her face_

_As Randy walk back to her_

_She touch his chest _

_Rosaline : Just like I remember_

_Randy act he was going to kiss her _

_Raw went off the Air_

_Randy and _Rosaline went backstage

Randy was in the locker room about to get dress

Rosaline was waiting for him outside

Randy was taking a longer than normal

She walk in the locker room

Randy was button his pants

Rosaline : Can you take any longer?

Randy : Is that a challenge?

Rosaline : No let's go

Randy put his shirt off and walk with her

As He got to the Elevator of the hotel's room

Randy: Do you trust me ?

Rosaline : Yes

Randy : Alright close your eyes

Rosaline : Fine

Randy guide to his room

Without wanting the hotel only book one room

Rosaline open her eyes they were candles around the room

Randy smiled at her

_Rosaline _stay still

Randy kiss her

It felt strange at first

They were used to kissing with people around them

Rosaline pulled away

Randy look nervously at her

Rosaline kiss him back passionately

Randy want to take slow with her

Her hands were roaming to his hair

As she felt his hands gently holding her

They kiss for a long time

Until Randy pulled away

Rosaline : Are you going to kiss me all night ?

Randy : If you want me

Rosaline : How sweet of you

Randy : I don't want you to make a big mistake

Rosaline : I know what i want

Randy had a smirk on his face

Rosaline kiss him but was pushing him to bed

Randy replied easy as she was top of him

Rosaline : I wait two weeks for this

Randy :(laughed ) You kept count

Rosaline said shh as she took his shirt off

Randy did the same

He kiss her neck

Rosaline was moaning

His hands were on her waist

As her legs were wrap on his waist

Rosaline grab his hands and put on her breast

Randy : Are you sure this first time ?

Rosaline smiled as his hands were touching her nipples

Randy unhook her bra

He toss her bra on the floor

With one hand Randy was massage her right breast

While with his mouth he kissing her left breast

Rosaline was moaning

As he kept switching back and front

Rosaline want him inside of her

Randy felt her hands touching his belt

She was trying to unbutton his pants

As His jean became undone

He pick her up and laid on the bed

His jeans went on the floor

Her eyes were glue to him

Randy look at her

Rosaline pulled him closed

They kiss as his hands were traveling in her pants

Randy was touching her clit with his thumb

He felt her wet inner lips

He knew she was turn on as he was

Rosaline felt whined as Randy hands traveled back on her abs

He took her skinny jeans off and panties together

Randy : Rosaline you're beautiful

Rosaline blushed

Randy smiled as Rosaline was on her knees

She was touching his boxer

Randy could tell she was nervous

Like he was

Her hands were cold as she took his boxer off

Randy erect penis expose

Rosaline did a double look

Randy : I promised I will be gentle with you

He pulled her up and kiss her

Randy grab her back and place on the bed

As they kiss

Randy pulled away and look at her eyes

Rosaline watch as Randy put a condom

Randy guide himself slowly inside of her

Rosaline moan

Randy kiss her as her hands were touching his back

He was making sure she was comfortable

Rosaline bit his lip as he pulled away

He kiss her neck slightly

Randy start to increased his thrust

Rosaline moan right in his ear

Randy couldn't believe this was really happening

She soon snap him out that thought

When Her hips was matching his thrust

Randy now start to moan with her

Rosaline and Randy kissing as their bodies was bring each other pleasure

Randy wonder how much longer he could keep going

Rosaline kiss his neck

As Randy slowly down on his thrust

Rosaline : randy don't stop

Randy: Not anytime soon

He increased his speed once again

This time Rosaline accidentally bite his Shoulder

Randy let a loudly whimper

As she was already tight for being a virgin

But her walls were tighten even more

Randy moan as their lips met

Rosaline could hear her breath increased

Just like Randy did

Both body cover in sweat

Rosaline moan his name just before She start to cum

Randy kept going

Rosaline look at his eyes

As Randy let a loud grunt

His toes curl

Randy was breathing hard

He came harder then he ever had

As he laid next to her

Rosaline chest was pink

Randy was trying to catch his breath

Rosaline : Why didn't i do this earlier ?

Randy laughed

Rosaline : This was so worth it

Randy : It's

He wonder if it was going to be awkward between of them

That fade as

Rosaline : Thank you

Randy :No problem , anything for a friend ?

Rosaline laughed

Randy smiled

Rosaline : Can we do this again ?

Randy : No never( sarcastic tone of voice )

Rosaline : Why not ?

Randy : I have feelings too

Rosaline : You do ?

Randy : Yes ( he look at her lips )

Rosaline kiss him passionately


	3. Chapter 3 Roman

Angelica had been dating Seth for many years

She loved him deeply

But lately

The passion between Seth and Angelica fade

Angelica went to go Seth before his match on raw

_She was wearing Pink V neck shirt with puffy black shirt_

_Angelica had black heels_

Seth was stretching with his best friend Roman

As Angelica walk to them

Roman couldn't help to be drawn her

He knew that was his best friend girl

She was off limits

Angelica smiled at Roman

But her eyes were on Seth

Seth kiss on her cheek

Angelica : I didn't want to interrupt you but I want to see you before you come go

Seth : It's okay

Angelica kiss Seth on lips gently before leave

As she walk away

Roman : Let's go man

Seth went with Roman to go make their entrance

_Sierra - Hotel - India - Echo - Lima - Delta _

_Their match went perfect_

_Roman did his spear_

_Seth did his finisher_

_As the referee raise his hand _

_Roman look a head _

Angelica was clapping

Roman realize Angelica was using Black push bra

He could see threw her shirt

They head backstage

Seth went to get change

Roman took his vest off

Seth : Are you alright ?

Roman : Yeah

Seth head out as he was going to meet Angelica

Roman head out a few mins later

He was going to wait for Dean

Roman hear Nikki talking as he was listing to music

Brie : Seth and Angelica are cute together

Nikki: They are but i wonder is he keeping her satisfy

Brie shook her head

Nikki : her body is asking for sex

Brie : Nikki

Nikki: Come on

Brie gave her a serious look

Roman had a smirk on his face

Nikki : If I was her I would have one night stand with ( she look at Roman )

Brie :That's seth best friend

Dean catch up to Roman

To his surprised Seth was in parking alot with Angelica

Seth : Angelica Dean needs me

Angelica : But tonight was suppose to me special

Seth : Tomorrow i promise

Angelica : Fine ( rolled his eyes )

Seth: Go with Roman

Roman : Where are we going ?

Seth : Take Angelica back to the apartment

Roman : Okay

Angelica got in the car with Roman

She was quiet

Roman drove without saying anything

Angelica seem upset

As he was driving

Roman would glance at Angelica

Angelica saw him looking at her legs

Roman : Are you okay?

Angelica : No ( she ran hand threw hair)

Roman : Seth loves you

Angelica : I know

As they arrived in Seth & Roman apartment

Roman follow Angelica

She drop the keys and try to pick them off ground

Roman bumped into them

She was wearing a lace bikini

Roman saw a glance off them

Angelica mumble_ great just what i need_

Roman keep his distance

Angelica open the door

Roman : Do you want to watch some tv?

Angelica : Sure

Roman but on a horror movie

Angelica : Roman no

Roman : You don't like scary movies

Angelica : No I'm a scaring cat

Roman : It's fine .. The movie is The Orphan not that scary

Angelica look at him

Roman : trust me

Angelica look at him

She stood up and went to grab some beers

Roman : Thanks

Angelica : you welcome ( she drank from her beer)

Roman : Slow down

Angelica : It's not my fault you can keep with me

Roman : You're half my sides

Angelica: It's not my fault you're a giant

Roman laughed

As They watch the movie

Angelica realize the moved was not scary

It was good movie

Roman and Angelica kept drinking beers

Angelica was now sitting closed to Roman

As the sex scene came on

The parent having sex in the kitchen

Angelica mumble Luckily girl

Roman had a smiled on his face

Angelica drank from her second beer

As the little girl walk into her adoptive parents having sex

Roman : Oh no

Angelica : How traumatizing

Roman : That went south quickly

Angelica : Doesn't everything

Roman : Why do you say that?

Angelica : Relationship are beautiful but complicated

Roman look at her

Angelina : But it's suck when the passion fades

Roman : Have you try telling Seth that?

Angelica : I did and he promise tonight was going to be special

Roman : He went with Dean

Angelica : Yes ( rolled her eyes)

Roman : Sorry

Angelica : Why are you single?

Roman : I'm a busy guy

Angelica look at his lips

Roman wonder if he was reading the signs she was giving wrong

Angelica went to kiss him

Instead of pulling away

Roman kissed her back passionately

His hands were going down on her waist

As Angelica hands were on his face

Roman put on his lap

Angelica pulled away

Roman took her shirt off

She knew it was wrong

But at that moment

It didn't matter

She took Roman shirt off

Angelica took his chest

Before kissing him again

Roman hands were on her lower back

He unhook her bra

Angelica saw in the counter off her eye as

He toss her bra

Roman hands went to boobs

As he kissed her collar bone

Angelica moan

Roman : Their better then i thought they were

Angelina bite her lips

As Roman was massaging her breast

His hands so big

First gently and now more rough each time

Angelina was getting turn on

Roman felt as unbutton his belt

Angelina : I want you now

Roman chuckled a little

Angelica kiss Roman this time with tongue

Roman pick her up and laid on the sofa

His blue dark jeans pants went to the floor

As Angelica took her skirt off

Roman got top her

She look at as he took her panties off

With his mouth while keeping eye contact

Roman quickly kiss her neck and nibble on them

His hand was between her leg

He touch her clit with his thumb

Angelica _whisper harder_

Roman listen

His fingers were not touching her inner lips

He smiled at her as she was extremely wet

Angelica : Roman stop being a tease

Roman : be patient

As was loving his touch

Roman pick her up from sofa

Angelica loved how powerful he was

Roman placed on the ground gently

Angelica went all fours

Roman look at her as she was not being shy what she want

Angelica felt Roman behind her

She moved her hips back to touch his penis

Roman grab his penis and tease her

He slowly pass his thick penis around her lips and clit

Making Angelica more impatient

He wanted Angelica to begged him

But Roman impatience took over

Without a Warming

Roman inserted himself inside of her

Angelica arch her back

She whimper

Roman didn't moved

Angelina : Roman please don't stop

Roman was going in and out her

Each time harder

His hands were on her waist

Angelina was loving it

Her right hand touch breast and left hand on her clit

Roman took her hand off her breast

_Angelina whined_

Roman smiled as he pinch her right boob and massage the left

As Angelica moaned

Roman : _you're a masochist_

Angelica:_ Don't you loved it_

Roman smiled as now start to smack her butt hard

Harder each time

Leaving marks

Angelica didn't know what took over

She want to see what Roman had to offer

As Roman pulled her hair

Angelica look Roman with a mischievous look

That soon fade

Angelica start to squirt

Roman keeping pounding in Angelica

As Angelica didn't make a sound

She was heaven

Roman came inside of her

He let a loud grunt

Roman laid on the ground

Angelica mumble thank you

Roman didn't respond

Angelica got up and pick her clothes off

Roman : Don't worried this between you and i

Angelina walk to her room

She felt so good until pictures of her and Seth together

_She felt guilty_

Angelica took a quick shower

She laid on her bed

Angelica felt sleep

She was deep sleep

Until She felt hard hands on her abs

Angelica smiled

Seth kiss on the cheek

Angelica : Seth we need to talk

Seth look at her

Angelica : I have to tell you something


	4. Chapter 4 : Seth's girl

Seth look his girlfriend

Mia look tired

Seth: What's the problem ?

Mia : Nothing seth . I'm just happy you're home

Mia went to face the opposite direction Seth

Seth knew he screw up big time

The next day

Seth try to make up to Mia

He brought her flowers

Mia gave a weak smile

Seth : Mia , you are still upset about yesterday

Mia : no

Seth knew she was acting strange

Seth: Are you getting bored of me ?

Mia : No

Seth : Then what is it ?

Mia : Seth remember when we met

Seth : Yes

Mia : I want a sparkle back

Seth smiled at her

He kiss her on the cheek

Mia giggle as he tickle her

As there lips met

Mia got more into the kiss with Seth

Until she realize in her mind

She was kissing Roman

As she pulled away and bit her lip

Seth kiss her on the cheek

Until Roman bump into Seth's chair

Roman : Sorry man

Seth : it's fine

Roman had a big smile on his face

Seth : What's up with you ?

Roman : Nothing just had a good night

Seth : What did you do ?

Roman : Ask Mia

Seth look at Mia

Mia : Roman really?

Seth : What did you do to her?

Mia: He made him watch a scary movie

Seth : Oh now i know why roman it's a good mood

Roman : She gets scared really easy

Seth : She does

Roman drank a glass of Orange Juice

As Seth went to his room

He was going for a run

Seth : See you two later

He closed the door and left

As Mia went wash the dishes

Roman was behind her

He haven't stop thinking of her

Roman wanted more

Mia turn the water off

Roman went behind her

His lips were right to her neck

Mia : Roman stop it

Roman: Seth will be out for forty minutes

Mia : I know but no

Roman : Why not he will never know ?

Mia : It's was wrong

Roman : Yet so right

Mia : Roman no

Roman : It was worth a try ( he had evil look on his face )

Mia went to her room

As Seth walk in seeing his girlfriend on the bed

She smiled at him

Seth : What are you reading ?

Mia : Just a boring magazine

Seth : Oh

Mia look at Seth sweaty body

Seth : yes

Mia look at him with lustful eyes

Seth walk to her side of the bed

He touch her ankles

Mia's eyes glue to him

As he was being playful

Seth got top off her

He kiss Mia tenderly

Until Mia grab a handful of his hair and pulled it

Seth :ouch

Mia smiled

Seth : We can both play this game

He slide down

Mia : Where are your going ?

Seth grab her ankles and slide her down queen size

Mia laughed

Seth act like he was going make fall out the bed

Mia gasp

Seth gave a mean look

Mia : Seth

Seth : Mia

Mia smiled as Seth was taking his shorts off

Seth : I'm going to take a shower

Mia : What?

Seth : you heard me

Mia look at him confused

Seth : What else would i be doing ?

Mia : You can be doing me

Seth had a smirk on his face

He was teasing her

Mia look at him and took her shirt off

Seth : Did you plan this ?

Mia shook her head

As she brought him back into the bed

His sweaty hands were touching her body

Mia kiss him

Seth was undressing her

Mia realized it had six months since they had sex

Seth schedule had been crazy

They barely had time for each other

Seth look at her eyes with some much loved

Seth : Mia you're my whole life

Mia touch his face and gently kiss him

she replied_ I love you_

_She start kissing Seth sweating body_

_Seth moan as her lips where touching closed enough to his penis but far_

_Her hands were touching his thigh_

_As she kiss the head of his penis all the way down_

_Seth breath start to increased as her wet mouth made contact to his penis_

_As his head went back to the pillow  
_

_Seth noticed his door was open_

_He though oh shit_

_Seth didn't want her to stop  
_

_Mia keep sucking and using her tongue to good use _

_Seth was touching her hair gentle _

_As he was about to cum_

_Mia felt Seth try to push her away_

_But she didn't let him _

_Seth came on her mouth_

_Mia keep sucking him until there was nothing left_

_As Mia look at Seth _

_she starting kiss body up until meeting his lips  
_

_Seth : baby you're too good for me_

_Mia : I'm barely getting started _

_Seth kiss her passionately _

_Mia got top of him _

_Seth watch her carefully  
_

_As she guide his penis on herself_

_Seth hands went to her breast _

_As she start to ride him hard _

_Seth was moaning as she was moaning _

_They locked eyes_

Seth took control and flip her on bottom

Mia was shocked

As He hold tightly

Seth thrust hard in her

Mia was used to Sweet Seth

But right now he was far from sweet

He was _mean , rough , aggressive , dominant _

Just what she wanted and even more

As Seth was making her body weak

She was barely holding on to his neck

Mia arch her back and as she start to orgasm

She couldn't help to close her eyes

Their body connected

As both came at the same time

Seth laid next to Mia

Mia look at him

Seth grab her and made Mia laid on his chest

Mia hug him tightly

Seth : I know

Mia : You know what ?

Seth : Roman told me

Mia : Told you ?

Seth : You want the passion we had when we started

Mia : Great Roman can't keep secrets

Seth : No he can't .He is my best friend


	5. Chapter 5 : Randy

Randy had arrive early in his house

He wanted to see Chloe

They had been dating for two years now

Randy met Chloe in one of his fans axxes

_She didn't who he was_

Chloe was taking her little nephew

It was last few minutes

Before He was about to leave

He heard a little kid say _We are late_

Chloe : sorry Kevin, I promise i will make up you

Kevin : How ?

Chloe : Is their anybody else you want to see?

Randy sign the last autograph

When Chloe caught his eyes

She had a bob hair cut with black shorts and a purple blouse

He smiled at the little kid

Chloe was looking at Kevin

Kevin: maybe we can meet randy orton

Chloe : sure , where is he ?

Kevin point at him

Chloe : fine , less try

Randy told the security guard to let the eight year old past

_Kevin was very excited_

Chloe : Thank you

Randy: No problem

Kevin gave Randy a heavy weight title to sign

Randy sign it

Kevin : Chloe you are the coolest aunt ever

_Chloe laughed_

Randy kept looking at Chloe

Chloe was not interested in him

_Chloe: let's go kevin_

_Randy : Take care_

Kevin : I'm going to be rooting for you

Randy: Thanks

As Randy was back in his Hotel

_He had a few hours to waste_

_He went to local restaurant in Virgina_

Randy look at menu

He wonder what he will choice ?

As he couldn't decide

He saw Chloe eating with Kevin

Kevin wave at him

Randy came toward them

Kevin : Are you going to sit with us?

Randy : Can i ?

Kevin look at Chloe and said heck yeah

Randy sat with them

Kevin : Chloe can i order ...

Chloe: choice want ever you want but no dessert

_Randy thought she was stunning _

Kevin: Why not?

Chloe gave a serious look

Randy: You come here often

Kevin : .. yes

Chloe: We do ,Kevin dad is the chef here

Randy: cool

Kevin: Randy do you like being the bad guy?

Randy : yeah it comes natural

Kevin : When i grow up i want to wrestler

Randy: You should try to be a doctor

Kevin_ : No Chloe job is boring_

Chloe: Hey ! not cool

Randy: You are a doctor?

Chloe: No I'm a veterinarian

Randy smiled at her

Chloe smiled at him that fade when the waitress came

Randy look at Kevin

Kevin order

Chloe: can i have ravioli ?

Waitress kept looking at Randy

Randy gave a weak smile

Chloe look at randy

Randy : I will have what she is having

Waitress walk away

Randy couldn't help to stare at her ass

Chloe shook her head

Randy was a bit embarrassed

Chloe laughed

Kevin was enjoying his time with randy

Chloe was quiet

_Kevin : Can i go see dad ?_

_Chloe: Sure_

Kevin left

Randy: This is really good

Chloe: it's my brother can cook

Randy: Can you?

Chloe: Nope

Randy laughed

Chloe: Thank you for being sweet to my nephew kevin

Randy : You welcome

_Chloe: I own one_

_Randy: Good to know_

Chloe regretted what she said

He had a funny look on his face

_Randy: Do you want to go date with me ?_

_Chloe: We are already on a date_

_Randy: okay , what about a second one?_

_Chloe: i will think about it_

Randy had a smirk on his face

Chloe was lay back chick

Randy: Do you watch wrestling?

_Chloe: Not really_

_Randy: perfect_

As he walk into his kitchen

Randy saw Chloe in her pj

Chloe: Randy you are home

She ran two his arms

Randy remember when he had to leave for a month

They were in airport

Randy hug her tightly

Chloe: be safe honey

Randy: I will

Chloe kiss on cheek

As she was leaving

Randy:( kiss her on forehead) Don't forget about me

Chloe: I won't

P_resent time_

_Randy: I came back early for you_

Chloe: how sweet of you

Randy: I bought something from Europe

Chloe: I thought you were from

Randy had a smirk on his face

As she kiss him

_Randy: How much i miss you_

_Chloe: Two weeks is too long_

Randy: it's

Chloe hug tightly

Randy: ouch

Chloe: I hurt you

Randy: Noo

Chloe: oh i have a idea

Randy : What kinda of idea?

Chloe: Let me give a massage

Randy: sure

Chloe walk with him to her bed

Randy took his shirt off as he laid on the bed

Chloe start to give a massage on his back

Randy was loving it

His mind went to

The First time they went a their date

Chloe: Thank you for this lovely date

Randy smiled

Chloe was going to open the door to her Apartment Building

But Randy stop here and he open it for her

_Chloe: Wow you are pulling the moves for me_

_Randy: No I'm just being polite_

Chloe: I don't like man who are polite

Randy had a smirk

Chloe took a step inside the hallway

_Randy follow her_

Chloe gave Randy's jacket back as she open her apartment

Randy: Good night

Chloe: Good night

Randy look at lips as she was looking his eyes

_Chloe wonder if he was going to kiss her_

_Randy : Take Care_

Chloe gave a weak smile

Randy walk away

Chloe closed the door

She was dispointed

Maybe she should have kiss him

As she took her heels off

Chloe heard a knock on her door

She replied Who is it?

No replied

Chloe open the door

Randy was standing there

Chloe: Yes

Randy: I forget to give you something

Chloe look confused

He pulled her in a tender kiss

Chloe smiled

As she pulled away

Randy mumble_ I try to be on my best behavior with you_

_Chloe: I would to see you on your worst_

_Randy : So when will third date be?( he was hugging her)_

_Chloe: When your schedule let's you_

_Randy: True_

_Chloe kiss him this time for passionately_

_Randy hands were on her face_

_Chloe was getting excited_

_Randy pulled away and said Can I come in?_

_Chloe: _No my apartment is a mess

_Randy:I can help you with that_

_Chloe: You can _

_Randy smiled a little_

_Chloe: But you won't _

_Randy look confused_

_Chloe: I had a busy day just you had it's best for me take a nap before i go back to work in six hours_

_Randy: Ohh _

_Chloe smiled _

_Randy kiss her on forehead before he walk away_

Chloe was still massaging his back and now working on his muscular arms

Randy: baby stop

Chloe: I'm hurting you?

Randy: No ( he flip himself over)

Chloe was now under him

Randy kiss her cheek ,lips , jaw , and now neck

Chloe giggle

She remember

When Randy was wrestling with her on the carpet

Chloe: Really? ( she had him pin to the ground)

Randy: Hey you are stronger then i thought

Chloe : Poor you

Randy : I miss you

Chloe:_ You have?_

Randy: Yes even we kept in contact threw the phone and skype

Chloe: It's always nice to see you( she touch his face )

Randy: It's is ( his hands were traveling down to her waist)

While his blue eyes were looking at her very innocently

Chloe:I see you right thru them

Randy: You can ?

Chloe act like she was going to kiss his lips

Instead she kiss his neck and whisper in his ear I wonder what's under your wrestling trunks ?

Randy : You do ?( his raise his eyebrows)

Chloe ready knew Randy was excited as she kissed his lips

Randy_: your skin , your smell_

Chloe hands were touching his chest

Randy was now kissing her neck slowly her collarbone

Chloe felt his hands as he pulled her tank top down

Randy was glad she was not wearing a bra

Chloe hands were now unbutton his jeans and touching his penis threw his boxer

_Randy moan that were hidden as his mouth was kissing her breast_

_Chloe: baby .._

_Randy hands was n_ow on her shorts

He yank her underwear off

Randy was on top off her

Chloe kiss him and bit his lip

Randy :I love how you are

Chloe _: that explain why you can't keep your hands off me_

Randy loved when she kiss his neck

Chloe try to pulled down his black boxer

Randy: let me help you

Chloe hands were stroking his penis

Randy moan

Chloe jump as Randy thumb was on her clit

Randy lick his lips

Chloe : _stop with the teasing_

Randy: Fine , let's get to the point

He pick her off the bed

Chloe: What are you doing?

Randy press against the wall across her mirror

_He kiss her wildly_

Chloe was holding on to him tightly

Randy:_ I had been imaging doing this to you since i left_

He look at her while his penis went inside of her

_Chloe moan as she arch her back_

Randy smiled as the kiss and made love against the wall

First very tenderly and then wild

Both in heaven

Wrap in euphoria


	6. Chapter 6:Nikki's lover

Dean was Strectching backstage in hallway

When he saw Nikki Bella coming his way

She was wearing a red sexy outfit

Her hair down

Dean thought damn she so fine

Nikki smiled at him

Dean smiled back

She ask him have you seen john ?

Dean shook his head

Nikki rolled her eyes

Dean: is not my fault i don't know where he is

Nikki : I know

She walk away after a few seconds

As Dean was doing push ups

Nikki couldn't put her fingers

For some reason she thought Dean was attractived

She loved John

But now they were on a break

John want to focus on his recovery

As Nikki was in her locker room

Her sister look at Nikki

Brie : what is that look ?

Nikki : What look?

Brie: You are up to something

Nikki: No i'm not

Brie: Yes you are

Nikki gave a serious stare

Brie: If you say so

Brie walk away she was leaving with her boyfriend

Nikki went to take a shower

As she was sweaty from her match with Tamina

As she start to wash her body

Nikki's mind went to Dean

She wonder what those black pants hided?

How good he was in bed ?

She try to take those thoughts out her head

As she got dress in her black dress with christian louboutin shoes

Nikki step out of the locker room and bump into Dean

She jump when she saw

Dean laughed

Nikki try not make eye contact with him

Dean: are you okay?

Nikki : yeah i'm just running late

Dean: Are you always late?

Nikki: most of the time( she did a nervous laughed)

Dean: So Where are you going to?

Nikki: somewhere

Dean: Can i come?

Nikki: maybe

Dean had a smirk on his face

Nikki: Can i ask you something ?

Dean: Sure

Nikki: Do you want to have a couple drinks with me?

Dean: yeah let me get change

Nikki knew the idea was bad idea

But she wanted to have fun

_Dean met with Nikki in Bar everyone went to when they were in texas _

She looking stunning with her legs cross

Dean: You start drinking without me

Nikki: you took to long

Dean took her tequile shot from her hand

Nikki watch him drink it

Dean: So what made you ask me to have drinks with you?

Nikki: you look like you can party hard

Dean: I do

They kept drinking and talking

Dean noticed Nikki was flirting with him

Nikki hand was on his lap

Dean: Nikki i think you need to go home

Nikki: True ( she whisper in his ear)Wanna to come with me?

Dean: No

Nikki: Why not?

Dean: You are john's girl?

Nikki: I was but we broke up like a month ago

Dean : sorry

Nikki : It's fine

Dean : it's getting late

Nikki: it's only 3

Dean : let me walk you to your room

Nikki : Fine

Nikki was drunk and as she try to cross the road

She fell down

Dean: Allright hold on to me

Nikki hug tightly

Dean open the passagner seat

Nikki sat down

Dean went on the driver side

Nikki : Dean

Dean turn his car on and glance at her

Dean: Yes

Nikki lead to him and went for a kiss

Dean pulled away

Nikki: Ohh

Dean: You are going to forget this tomorrow

Nikki: I wouldn't

Dean start driving and he noticed Nikki was not wearing underwear

Nikki had a smirk on his face

Dean: Are you doing this on purpose?

Nikki: doing what?

Dean: nothing

Nikki : my room is 416

Dean : Allright

Nikki : Do you wear boxer or briefs?

Dean: briefs

Nikki smiled

Dean: Do you ever were underwear?

Nikki: I do ...

Dean had a smirk on his face

Nikki noticed they were in the parking lot on the hotel

Dean park and grab nikki

Nikki hands were on his chest

Dean touch the elevator button

He pressed number 5

Nikki: Have you ever thought of me naked?

Dean laughed

Nikki : Well i have

Dean was taken back

Nikki was about to fall down

Dean: you are a mess

Nikki: yep all the time

The Elvetor door open

Nikki pointed left

Dean grab her

Nikki try to open her room

Dean : let me help you

Nikki:Nope

Dean watch as she struggle to open her door

Dean's right hands were on her waist

His left hand open her room

Nikki walk in

Dean: you need to go to bed

Nikki: Make me

Dean closed the door

Nikki took her silver heels off

Dean grab Nikki and put on her bed

Nikki laughed and made him trip

He was on top off her

Nikki was grabing him tightly

Dean: I have to go

Nikki: Do you ? have to

Dean: Nikki you are beautiful girl

Nikki: thank you dean

Dean : You need to sleep

Nikki: I do but do you want to cuddle with me?

Dean: sure

He thought as soon as nikki went to sleep

He would leave

Dean lay on bed with Nikki

Nikki head went on his chest

She felt sleep quickly

Dean kept telling himself he would leave but he didn't

As Nikki woke up

She was still wearing her black dress and dean's arms

Dean woke up and Nikki was in her bath robe

Dean:Hey

Nikki: thank you for taking care of me

Dean: It's fine

Nikki gave him a coffee

Dean: Do you remember what happen last night?

Nikki: somewhat

Dean: Now i know you have a crush on me

Nikki: Not true

Dean: No it was you thought of me naked

Nikki laughed

Dean: So was is it true ?

Nikki : no not all

By her respond Dean knew it was true

Nikki look down

Dean went for a tender kiss

Nikki hands went on his face

Dean pulled away

Nikki was smiling

Dean: Now I know you wouldn't forget this

Nikki bit her lip

Dean wonder what she was thinking

Nikki took a step back from the bed

Dean: Where are you going ?

Nikki look mischivious as she drop her bath robe

Dean had a big smile on his face

Nikki: Want to take a shower with me?

Dean stood still

As Nikki went into the shower

Dean was hesisting

Nikki got in the shower

Dean jump off the bed

He locked the restroom door

Undress quickly

Nikki felt Dean behind her

He kiss her neck with gently

Nikki moan as his hands were touching body

She turn around and kiss him on the lips

Nikki was touching his chest

He push her against the wall

As Nikki let him kiss on her neck

Slowly working his way down

Nikki moan

As Dean was exploring her body

She brought his head back up

Nikki kiss him and now touch his penis

Dean jump

Nikki smiled at him

She was stroking his penis

Dean: hopefuly i'm just as good as in fanstasy

Nikki kiss him

Dean grab her ass as she wrap them around his waist

Nikki hands was touching his soft wet hair

They kiss

Dean kept touching her wet lips with his penis

Nikki moan and Dean guide himself inside

Dean moan

Nikki smiled as he thrust softly

As she got used to his speed

Dean increased

Nikki moan _just how i like it_

Dean nibble her neck

Nikki loving everything he was doing

Dean pushing her limits

Nikki Dean i'm going ...

Dean slowly down

Nikki whined

Dean: No you are not

Nikki look at him

Dean:I'm not done with you

Nikki felt his hand touching her clit

His thumb massaging it

Nikki closed her eyes

until Dean thrust harder then before

Nikki open her eyes

Dean smiled

Nikki moan i should have done this earlier

Dean replied no you shouldn't

Nikki kiss him with tonge

Dean moan as her hips were moving on his penis

Dean let a loud grunt

Nikki bite his shoulder

Dean pulled on her hair

She gave a evil smile

As Dean start to cum

He keep thrusting

Nikki let a loud whimper

As she start to orgasm

They kissed until both were push to the limits

Nikki and Dean breathing heavy

Dean look at her

Nikki pulled him closed as he put her feet on the ground

They head a knock

Nikki cover dean mouth and she said yes

**Nikki **

Nikki: Yes?

it's me brie

Nikki: Hey

Brie: You ditch me at the gym

Nikki: sorry i woke up early

Dean gave hera funny look

Nikki: I met late

Brie: Are you okay?

Nikki: yes i'm fine

Brie: Can i come in?

Nikki : No i'm naked

Brie: okay?

Nikki: i will meet you like twenty mintues

Brie : allright nikki ( she closed nikki's room)

Nikki:( sad tone) I have to go

Dean: See you later

Nikki kiss him and step out the shower

He smack her butt

Nikki laughed

As she wrap herself in the towel

Dean kiss her neck

Nikki : Dean i have to go see brie

Dean: I know

He was hugging her tightly

Nikki thought it had been a long time

Since she felt like this

As she got dress

Dean try to do the same

She had him his shirt

Dean kiss her

As he push on the bed

Nikki smiled

Dean: I have to go

Nikki had a frowned on her face

Dean left her room

As Nikki look herself in the mirror

She had a big smile on her face

As she walk into the room

that smiled was wipe off

When she saw John coming here way


	7. Chapter 7: What happens in Vegas

Lilly was in early twenties

She was lovely brunette with light honey eyes

Her best friend was Kaitlyn

They were getting dress for_ Nattie's bachelorette _Party

She was wearing a Bright Blue short dress

_Kaitlyn: No you are going to wear that_

_Lily : Come on_

Kaitlyn finish putting brush on Lily's cheek bone

Kaitlyn went with Lily

They arrived first at dinner party

Natalya and Tyson were their

_Sitting with Total Divas Cast_

Kaitlyn was going to sit down

When Lily saw Seth & Roman coming down

_Kailtyn: Why are you always so late?_

_Dean: Because I like it to_

Natalya : _settle down _

Tyson: Thank you for being here in this special night

As Everyone had dinner

They enjoy many laughs & drinks

The Crew went to the club TAO

Lily never drank

But this time she did

Lily almost fell on Roman Reigns lap

Roman : Be careful

Lily laughed

_Earlier in the day _

_Roman and Lily were in his hotel room_

_When Seth step out of the bathroom_

_He was wrap in a towel_

_Lily try not look at Seth _

_Seth: Thanks for the head up_

_Roman: I didn't know she was coming over_

_Seth: sure you didn't_

_Lily:I can leave if you want_

_Seth: No it's find _

_Lily always flirt with seth when she could_

Seth : Do you know what us to take you home ?

Lily : Noo

Seth is taken back

Lily was being more flirtatious

Roman:_ Now i know why you don't drink_

Lily : I'm Fine

She try to get up but now fell back on his lap

Lily didn't mean to touch Roman's crotch

Roman :(he jump ) Lily

Lily : Sorry shoot me

Kaitlyn came to grab Lily

Lily:_ No I want to stay with them_

Kaitlyn:_ Lily I should have never made drink shots_

Seth drank a shot and laughed

Roman: Kaitlin I will keep an eye on her

Kaitlyn left half concern

_Lily was still on Roman's lap_

Seth: I'm leaving

Lily: Can I come ?

Seth: Sure

Roman grab her waist tightly

Lily: Do you want to dance?

Roman : Sure

_Lily start dancing with Roman very sexual_

_Seth was getting uncomfortable watching them_

As Lily eyes were glue to Seth

She went to grab Seth

Seth : I have a better eye on you ,

Lily : Great

_Seth start to dance with Lily _

_She was in the middle of Roman & Seth_

_The night was perfect _

_Lily was enjoying the night_

_Until Seth whisper in his ear let's get going _

As they went into taxi cab

Lily went to kiss Roman

Roman let her kiss him

She was kissing him very tenderly

Roman realized her breath didn't smell nothing like alcohol

As she pulled away from the kiss

Lily told him to shh

Roman : What are you up to?

Lily: nothing

Seth pay the driver

**_As they were on the elevator_**

Lily body was next to Roman

Seth : Lily stop looking at me that way

Lily: _I want you_

Seth look confused

Lily: and I want Roman too

Seth : God your hammer

_Roman laughed_

Lily pressed the number 7 on her elevator

Roman: Lily that's a no

Lily: Why ?

Seth:_ because tomorrow you will be regret it_

Lily : No I won't

Seth : You will

Lily :_ Actual I been having dreams of you lately_

Roman: Lily That happens in when reach puberty

Lily laughed

Seth shook his head and said you are the helping

**The elevator stop at number 5**

Five people walk in

Lily was pressed against Seth and Roman

Her hand was traveling close to Seth's Belt

Seth whisper Stop

Lily whisper No

Roman _Excuse we are getting off _

Seth rolled his eyes

Roman : Lily we are walking to your room

Lily : Is that only thing we are doing ?

Seth: Yes ( he grab her right hand tightly and made him walk with here)

Lily: Seth be nice

Roman: She doesn't like it when you are rough

Lily: Why would know that?

Seth : So you have been

Lily : **Never**

Roman had a smirk on his face

Seth grab her purse

Lily : my key is not their

Seth: When is it ?

Lily: Guess?( she raise her eyebrows)

_Seth : I will gladly leave you outside_

_Roman: I have it  
_

_Lily walk in and took her shoes off _

_Roman stare at her lovely legs and that dress _

He push Seth in

Seth: What ?

Roman: _Look Lily has wanted this for a while_

Seth: Roman she is drunk

Lily: No

Seth: Prove it

Roman: _Have you seen her drinking a shot today?_

Seth: No

Lily: I was messing with you

Seth: you proved your point **..I'm gullible**

Lily unzip her dress

_Seth was getting turn on and try to look away_

Lily : do you want to stop ?

Seth: How do I know you are not drunk?

Lily:_ Would I remember that when you_ were teen . You were had a crush on Mariah Carey

Roman : Really?

Seth:_ fine I believe you_

Lily : I trust you two and i want to have a threesome

Seth: Why did you pick me ?

Roman : Because she had a thing for you

Seth look surprised

Lily: Thanks Roman for telling him

Roman: sorry

**Lily: So yes or no ?**

**Seth : No**

Lily : Fine ( her dress fall to the floor)

Roman: Bye Seth

He grab Lily roughly and kiss her neck

While she was facing Seth with

_her strapless Blue Lacey bra & See thru panties_

Roman: What do you say seth ?

Every inch of body was saying to get with Lily

_But was is it right ?_

Lily was already turned on with Roman hands touching her body

Seth : How will this work?

Lily _: However you want to work_

Seth : This doesn't leave this room

Lily: _I promise_

Seth took a step forward

Roman push Lily to Seth

Lily bit her lip

Seth touch her face sweetly

Lily felt nervous

Seth push her hair out-of-the-way

Roman sat down on her bed

Seth didn't know what to

_Seth look at lily_

Lily kissed him

His hands slowly went up and down from body

Exploring every inch of her

He start to kiss her neck

While his hands went to unhook her bra

Roman was getting undress

_Seth was getting used to Lily's lips touching his _

_Passionately each time _

She pulled away and unbutton Seth shirt

Seth took a deep breath

_He never thought in his wildest dream_

_Lily the girl_

_He met three years ago in San Diego_

Was now unbutton his pants

Roman went behind Lily and grab her hair

As she want to kiss Seth

Lily had a frowned on her face

_Roman: don't get forget about me_

_Lily : I won't_

Seth start to touch her breast

Roman: Seth she like when

Roman pitch her nipples

_Lily moan_

Seth : Then she going to like this

Seth mouth went on her right boob

Lily was a B cup

She start to moan

Roman was touching her lower back

His big hands pressing on her ass

Lily head was on Roman's Chest

_He yank her panties off_

Roman : Lily show Seth what he being missing

_Seth lips were now traveling on her collarbone_

_Slowly to her neck and lips_

Lily grab Seth and gently toss him on the bed

Seth lip his lip

As Lily kiss his body slowly tease him with his tongue

Like she was going to put her penis on her mouth

She kept teasing him

_Roman Chuckled_

As Seth was getting impatient

Lily tongue was licking the head of his penis

_Seth moan very loudly_

Roman had smirk on his face

As lily kept sucking on Seth's penis

Her eyes were glue to Seth

Roman went behind her

Lily felt his tongue between her thigh working his way up

Roman lick her clit

Lily Jump

_Roman: Don't stop_

Lily kept sucking and now touching Seth balls

She start to kiss her hands with her mouth

As Seth was going to cum

Roman pulled her away

_Seth whimper_

Roman : No we need to please you

Lily had a smirk on her face

Roman put Lily on her back

Seth and Roman were body exploring her body

Lily was loving it

Roman was kissing her leg and thigh

While Seth was kissing her

Roman was fingering her while licking her clit

_Lily moan were hidden_

_By Seth lips_

She start moved her hips

_As Roman knew she was closed to coming_

_He stop_

_Lily whined_

Roman: It's your turn Seth

Seth was now in between her legs

He start to kiss and lick her inner lips

His tongue was softer than Roman

She came in a few seconds

While Roman was nibbling on her neck

Lily was breathing heavy

Roman: So who do want first?

Lily didn't answer him

Roman look at Seth

Roman : you can go first

Seth look at Lily

Lily : What are you waiting for ?

_Seth a small smile on his face_

Lily was trying to catch her breath

Roman hand Seth a Condom

Lily got on top of Seth

Seth let a weak whimper

_As all on him was inside of Lily_

_Lily slowly start to move her hips_

Seth was in heaven

_Roman : I know you go faster_

Seth eyes almost rolled back of his head

As Lily hips were moving

She was moaning

As his thumb was on her clit

_Seth kiss Lily_

_Lily bite his lip as he try pull away  
_

Seth couldn't hold any longer

He grab Lily hips tightly

As He start to orgasm

Lily was smiling

**Roman: Come to me**

Lily kiss Seth on cheek

Before she went to Roman

Roman got up

Lily look up at him

Seth watch as_ Roman made Lily go on all fours _

_Roman had an evil look on his face_

_Roman enter Lily roughly_

_Lily mumble_ oh baby

Roman was smacking her butt roughly

Lily moan as his thrust were just perfect

Her body was push to her limits

_Lily start to Orgasm like crazy_

Roman touch her back and gently touch her hair

_Lily look at Roman with evil look on her face_

Roman kiss her adding tongue

Until He let out a loud growl

Roman was smiling

Lily laid on Seth's Chest

_Roman : baby this is just the beginning_

What Lily remember

They had incredible sex

_Until their bodies couldn't take anymore_

_The sun was coming up hitting Lily's hotel window_

Lily was in the middle

Of Both men

Seth woke up to see

Lily legs were between his leg

But her head was Roman's Chest

Roman was the second to wake up

He look at lily

Seth and Roman look at each other

_Roman: What a night_

_Seth : it was your idea_

_Lily : A good one_


End file.
